Mione
by Jpena
Summary: Hermione felt cold and hollow. She didn't know where he was. If he was fine, if he was alive, she hated not knowing. Harry tried to keep her spirits up, he even danced with her but he wasn't him. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. She missed him so much. He was a bloody git as he would say. A stupid, inconsiderate little shit but he was her bloody stupid git.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is a oneshot. I got inspired by ABC's Harry Potter's celebration event. I have been in bed the whole day. It doesn't help the fact that it's cold and snowing in New York. It might turn into something more if I get the proper encouragement (wink, wink) As always please read and review

Hermione felt cold and hollow. She didn't know where he was. If he was fine, if he was alive, she hated not knowing. Harry tried to keep her spirits up, he even danced with her but he wasn't _him_. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. She missed him so much. He was a bloody git as he would say. A stupid, inconsiderate little shit but he was her bloody stupid git. Hermione cried a little; Harry was outside, his shift started ten minutes ago.

She couldn't sleep, not without knowing where he was and now it was even harder for her to go to sleep. Godric's Hallow had been a nightmare, they almost died and Harry was wandless. She dried her tears and closed her eyes. Harry needed her to be well rested. They only had each other now. She had to realize that.

She sobbed silently and remembered happy memories. She cried, all of her happy memories involved him somehow. The first time he called her Mione. It had been in their third year, after a nasty row about Crookshanks and Scabbers.

"_I'm so sorry Mione. I swear I thought Scabbers was dead." He said apologetically and looked genuinely contrite but it wasn't his sincere expression that moved her, it was his nickname._

"_What did you call me?" She asked looking up from her book. She had tried her best to ignore him._

_He smiled that big grin of his, the one she secretly loved ever since she met him. "So, you forgive me then." He asserted with boyish glee._

_Hermione frowned, "I did nothing of the sort." She said with her best haughty voice. It usually irked him to no end and she knew it._

"_Mione please, I swear I'll never row with you. I'm so stupid please." _

"_You did it again." She said with a frown. _

_He was losing his patience, "bloody hell I just called you Mione." He said, he blushed slightly, "Mione, because your name is Hermione. I reckon is a good nickname." He shrugged. _

_She tried not to smile but the corners of her mouth were lifting, "I don't like it." He looked at her and smiled again. "You're talking to me, that's good." He then sat next to her in the small loveseat, they fit well last year but now they were touching and really close . _

_Hermione liked it was just the two of them. Ron was more thoughtful, like now. "You hurt me Ron and friends don't hurt each other." She said almost crying. _

"_I'm so sorry Mione." He then did something that he had never done. He hugged her._

_She accepted the hug and hugged him back. She left little flutters in her belly, she felt really happy and loved the way his hair smelled sweet, like ginger or something like that, not very manly she thought._

_He let her go and smiled cheekily. "Mione, I think I like it. It suits you Mione." He mocked her._

_She frowned, "Stop it Ronald." _

"_No, I'll call you Mione from now on." He laughed when she hit him with her book. She couldn't help but laugh with him._

For some reason he only called her Mione when they were alone. She wiped her face and snuggled down to her mattress. She didn't want to think about him but couldn't help it. "I miss you Ron." She whispered quietly.

She slept for a couple of hours, until she heard Harry yell her name "Hermione, Hermione." She rubbed her eyes and got up immediately. Something had happened, she bolted and went outside.

He was there; Ron was there with a silly grin. She lost all control and hit him hard. "You complete arse Ronald Weasley. It's been weeks… weeks…" She hit him hard, she didn't care. She wanted him to be in pain.

"Mione I…" She looked to his cobalt eyes. The nickname, she hurt even more when he uttered it. She remembered every cold night, the nightmare and the constant reminder that he could be dead, the pain of his betrayal.

"Don't you dare use that name." She screeched and reached for her wand. "Harry, give me wand."

"Hermione, he saved my life." Harry tried to interrupt her tirade.

"I don't care what he's done." She ran after Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He shouted.

She forgot about Harry and faced Ron again. "I wanted to come back the minute I left. Dumbledore knew; that's why he left me the deluminator. I heard you saying my name and a ball of light appeared I touched it and then I found Harry. Hermione calmed down a bit and heard their tale.

She heard Harry advocate for Ron and then looked at the redhead who looked desperately at her. She used her most hurtful voice "I'm going to bed." It was still night after all.

The witch climbed to her bed and faked sleep.

"I'll take the first shift." Ron said.

"No, mate better go in there and patch things up." Harry said honestly.

She waited until Ron came close to her bed. "I thought about you every single day. I wanted to return the moment I left."

Hermione remained still. Ron sat by her feet. "I really missed you Mione."

"Don't call me that again." she hissed, trying for her voice not to break.

"Mione please, I know I was a coward, a traitor and I hate myself for it but please forgive me." He said with a heart broken voice.

She sat up. "I don't know if I can." She said, still trying to hurt him as much as she had hurt these past few weeks.

He looked like she had struck him. "Don't say that Mione."

She cried then, it was an emotional night, because she was happy to see him. He was back and she wanted to hug him and kiss him and hit him hard.

"Oh Hermione," he hugged her then. He didn't wait for permission he just hugged her tight. She hugged him back just as fiercely. She smelled his hair, still sweet and clung to him. Ron didn't speak he just held her.


End file.
